


Wash the Sins Away

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bad things happen in prison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash the Sins Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x1600@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** When I first started this adventure, I said I was going to fill the non-con square only if it's necessary and I have a good shot at a bingo blackout. Well, the day has come when I had to tackle this evil square. I did my best to make it as little graphic as possible and to focus more on the overall image, leaving the rest to the imagination.
> 
> And while working on this I was thinking about a particular story written by [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/). It's [Wash the Sins Away](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/16657.html) and it's one of the stories I've read many, many times and know almost by heart ♥ Elr was so kind to allow me to borrow the title and I've turned my pic into a cover for this story (I'm actually posting both, the initial image and the cover :)
> 
> This fills the _**rape/non-con**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/h7gce6z4zgfgctu/wtsa.png?dl=0)  


[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/h4pvjjyqfbfvqap/wtsa_cover.png?dl=0)  



End file.
